The present invention relates to water stream massaging apparatus comprising a tub for holding water, and means for generating a water stream circulated by force within the tub.
Massaging apparatuses have been proposed where a water stream is generated within a tub and projected against a bather in the tub. However, the known massaging apparatus is very complicated in construction and large in size and requires a conduit having a rather large diameter. The speed of the water stream generated in the known apparatus is high, occasionally higher than 2.5 m/s. However, its velocity distribution is uniform, so that a sufficient massaging effect can not be attained within a short time period.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Kokai Hei 1-201258 describes a known massaging apparatus which has a small construction and in which the velocity distribution of the water stream can be varied over time. However, this known massaging apparatus has a serious drawback because its construction results in a large resistance against the water stream. Accordingly, this apparatus requires a water pump motor having high power.